Miraculous Paris
by Fairysoul9899
Summary: What if a certain cat asked a lady to meet him in the middle of the night just to talk, but that talk turns into something more.
1. Stormy Weather

**Hey, I'm Fairy if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to share** :)

 **Disclaimer- Really, why would I write Fanfiction if I had the power to make it canon.**

"Marinette! You need to get up! You'll be late for school!" Sabine, her mom, yelled from the kitchen.

She shot up out of bed and rushed to her closet, finding her favourite pair of pink skinny jeans that she rolls up and a white tee with a pink floral pattern over the right side with a dark gray light jacket.

"OK ONE SEC!" She screamed in a slight panic before rushing to her mirror and quickly put her hair into tight pigtails.

She gives herself a quick lookover, nodes, grabs her purse (with Tikki) and rushes down the stairs "Bye, mom love you." She adds running to the door.

"Love yo-" the door slammed.

* * *

"Well someone was cutting it close weren't they," Alya said with a small laugh looking at her best friend as the late bell rang."

She walked to her seat and gave Alya a slight glare until she noticed a certain blond _actual_ model, then, of course, she turned into a blushing mess.

Marinette sits down and opens her sketch book looking at her unfinished design.

"I am drawing a blank on this dress, it needs something, not a belt, maybe a hat? No. Help."

"Why would you ask me you're the designer, I'm still learning the basics of drawing a stick figure." but she takes her book and says," Hey Adrien,"

 _Oh my God no please no there is a reason I asked you no._

 _"-_ what do you think this needs it seems too plain?"

He turns around in his chair and places his arm on the back.

"Have you tried a different neckline or maybe a change in the fabric color at the bottom of the skirt." He said looking at Alya

"I don't know. Have you Marinette?" She said causing both to look.

"I-I-I h-have to have t-the weird n-neckline that part of the c-challenge, but I l-like the d-different bottom." She stuttered as he gave her book back with a smile.

"You are really talented can I ask what the theme is for this?"

"Oh um," _Come on this is a conversation you have defeated villains countless times why can't you just talk to him."_ I-it had to be based a-around a low cut line b-but still n-needed to classy look- I mean l-look classy and-"

"Alright kids quite down open your books to page 145 and copy the vocabulary."

 _Ok you made progress you talked you talked to Adrien. You. Talked. To. Adrien Agreste. Breath._

"Oh and class I have to have more grades so by a show of hands your choices are either a 300 point project with a partner of my choosing, or more tests."

It was a unanimous decision everyone would rather do a project then a test.

"Alright I'll have the assignment by tomorrow and Chloe would you mind at least pretending you are doing your work instead of looking at your reflection."

"I am doing my work Miss." She said rolling her eyes

"Then please explain how you can copy vocab when your book is closed." The teacher said crossing her arms

"I have to maintain myself. You just don't know how hard it is to be this beautiful." Her voice had a snotty attitude.

 _Did she just call our teacher ugly?_

"I don't like your attitude young lady. Come with me. Outside in the hall."

She rolled her eyes and tucked her compact into her purse and followed her out the door.

"How can you stand her dude?" asked Nino.

"That is a good question. I think since we've known each other so long I kind of just got used to it."

"That's not something that you should be used to." His voice was serious.

He was right Adrien shouldn't be ok with Chloe acting that way to people, true she never acted like that with him, but there's a lot he shouldn't be used to, only seeing his dad at modeling events or his assistant knowing more than his dad, with neither of them caring for him the way they should.

The next thing they heard was a scream but not from the hall. The whole class jumped to the window to see a huge storm cloud and a girl flying.

Stormy Weather about to hurl a gigantic ice block at the school. They ran to the door everyone in a panic.

Marionette slipped away to a janitor's closet "Tikki spots on!"

* * *

Chat Noir was on the scene when she came swinging from her magical yo-yo.

"Long time no see, My Lady." He smirked and winked

"Is it possible for you not to flirt with me when we're up against a villain."

"I would love that but I can't if you never tell me who you are."

"Or here's a thought, you could just not flirt."

"Harsh words My Lady." He acted hurt with a hand over his heart as a gust of wind threw them to the wall. Her landing on top of him. "Well this is a nice view." He smirked and she groaned standing up to a fighting stance.

"How is it possible to face the same villain if you purified the akuma?" Chat said coping her.

"I don't know maybe some weather person hurt her, but I don't this it's the umbrella this time."

"Why would you say that?" Ladybug gestured to the girl "Oh." She didn't have an umbrella, but she did have a hat on.

"Hawkmoth will win in the end no one can stop him not even the great Ladybug and her pet!" Stormy Weather laughed and made it hail with high winds

Ladybug grabbed him and pulled him under the spinning yo-yo.

"Déjà vu."

"Chat you see that pillar over there?" He nodded "I need you to destroy it."

He ran over as she was still swinging her yo-yo.

"Cataclysm!" The pillar fell and Stormy Weather dodged but got lassoed and was brought down.

Ladybug tore the hat and purified the akuma then they fist bumped.

"My Lady before I change would you meet me somewhere I need to tell you something."

"If it has anything to do with confessing your love to me I think I'll skip."

"No just meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight."

"Chat-"

"Is it really too much to ask to spend time with you, My Lady." His eyes were pleading

She thought for a bit and his ring beeped," Fine, but we need to patrol."

"Of course that would be purrfect." Then he ran.


	2. Partners

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two. All I want to say is I function off of reviews it helps me update which I'm usually crap at but enough of that time for the story.**

Adrien was sitting in his room looking at the Ladybug blog with Plagg over his shoulder eating cheese.

"Plagg do you think I'll ever know who she is?" He asked staring at Ladybug," She looks so familiar but I can't place her."

"They always found out each other's identity, but I was never one for the whole romance stuff between Ladybug and Chat, cheese is my one great love." Plagg said as he ate some more Camembert.

"Wait," Adrien turned to the little Kwami," Did they always fall for each other?"

The black creature thought," I think there was one time where they didn't, but that was because they didn't last that long, well he didn't." Plagg started to rub the back of his neck.

"What happened to him?" He sounded slightly horrified.

"Well, let's just say I learned my lesson, don't pick a guy just cause they make cheese, not very athletic." He was shaking his head then they heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Adrien grabbed his friend and shoved him into his jacket pocket as the door opened. Nathalie walked through the door.

"Adrien were you talking to someone? I thought I heard voices." She said looking around the room.

"No, that was just video on the blog." He pointed to his computer. _Nice save._

She nodded and looked at her clipboard. "Alright, and we need to go over your schedule once more. At five you have an evening shoot then a quick dinner break, at eight you have another event but on the runway, and finally at ten you have a conference meeting with your father and a major clothing company in America."

"What time would the conference end, I was hoping to see a friend." He said hopefully.

"That depends but you'll have school tomorrow so you can see them then, plus the earliest you could get home is eleven and you still have homework so no." She said sternly.

"Very well." He would try sneaking out but when she sounded like that it meant ,' If I come up here and you're not here you won't do anything but model.' and he doesn't want that.

She walked out of the room and Plagg popped out. "Well I guess we can't see Ladybug."

"Plagg can you get my staph, I'm going to call here."

* * *

"Tikki do I really have to meet him tonight, I have homework, and I still need to finish this dress."

"You said you would see him if you don't you would be breaking a promise." She said sweetly.

 _Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz_

"Quick Tikki, spots on." She transformed and answered.

"Yeah Chat?"

"What no hello?"

"You're the only one that can call me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just can I get a rain check for tonight? Secret Mission." That has turned into code for, 'I have to something in real life that I can't get out of,' only to be used if necessary.

"Oh thank God, no offence but I have a lot to do tonight."

"Alright, then tomorrow?" She could hear his smirk.

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to finish this essay bye Chat." and she hung up. Tikki was floating by her ear and heard the whole thing, "You got lucky."

"Well I _am_ a Ladybug." She smiled and turned to the mountain of homework.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone hope everyone got enough sleep with that fiasco yesterday. Oh, and I have your project ready." She was smiling and really chiper.

The class groaned.

"Ok enough moping time for partners, first Chloe you'll be with Nino." He banged his head on the desk as she made a sound of annoyance," Remember I choose the partners and you don't get a test, now next is Alya and Sabrina, then it will be Marinette and Adrien."

Her mind went blank after that. _What no wait how but? Breath._

The teacher went on pairing everyone else then drew a subject from a hat," Ok group 1 is the history of music, group 2 is fashion around the world, and 3 is, oh, I forgot I put this one in, Chat Noir and Ladybug. Sorry I was running out of ideas."

 _Really how am I suppose to do that and still keep my identity_ safe.

"Lucky." Alya glared at her, "I have an entire blog dedicated to them but no I'm the one with fashion and you get the superheroes of Paris, not fair." She whispered yelled.

"Quiet down please Alya, now your assignments must have an essay no less than a 1000 words and a slide show to present to the class. Now please pair up with your partners everything will be due in three weeks." She walked to her desk while everyone moved.

Adrien moved to Alya's seat, "Hey looks like we're partners."

"Y-yeah." _You can do this he is just a person, a really cut person that you have a mega crush on, OK THAT'S NOT HELPING._

"Do you have any idea how we could do this? I mean without offending them in some way."

"Um I-I was t-thinking l-looking at the L-Ladyb-bug blog f-for the pictures, a-and see i-if anyone has interviewed t-t-them." She felt her face heat up.

"Good thinking do you want to meet up sometime, like tomorrow in the library?"

"S-sure!" that came out a little too fast.

"Ok see-" The bell cut him off and signaled the end of the day.

Alya came rushing over wanting every single detail she could get, but all she got was a, "I'm seeing him tomorrow," with a dazed look.

* * *

Later that night Chat waited on top of the tower looking for his partner, then a yo-yo bonked his head and he turned around to see his Lady.

"Hello My Lady." He got up and bowed with a smirk.

"Hey Chat, so what did you want to tell me yesterday?" She said

He straightened up and felt his cheeks burn, "Well I just thought that we've known each other for a little over a year and we barely know one another." The last bit came out a bit rushed and more shy than intended.

She was taken back by this he suddenly sounded vulnerable and this new Chat she wasn't used to.


	3. Up in the Tower

**Hey guys enjoy another update, I honestly can't believe how often I have updated this month, well anyway happy readings.**

Chat walked to her and gently grabbed her arm and guided her to sit. "I know it's weird to ask you to meet me here, but it just _bugs_ me that I don't know you that well."

She was swinging her feet off the ledge,and somehow didn't catch the pun. "Chat you know me very well, and I know you." It was a fact that they did know each other and very obvious that they would die for each other as well, but that's different.

"No, I mean, like I don't know the small things, like your favorite color, or class, or really anything about your real life."

"Chat you know I won't tell you my civilian self."

"I'm not asking for that. I understand, really I do, you want to protect your family and friends."

Ladybug thought for a moment. _What's the harm? Oh, he could piece together who I was, wait he would have to know_ me _to do that, and I would definitely know if I knew him._ "Alright fine. But if I think something is too personal then I don't have to answer, oh and I can ask the same question."

Every ounce of his body was screaming with excitement, but he kept his cool. "Sounds like a deal. What do you like to do?"

"I like to design. Favorite class?"

"Physics, what do you design?" _Maybe just maybe I can figure out who she is._

"Clothes mainly, I had to do a hat once, but that was a while ago."

"What was that hat like?"

"It was a derby hat, poor guy he has the same allergy as you." _Ok this is getting a little too close to home._

"Huh, interesting, what about your favorite color?" He was grinning.

"Pink. You?"

"I'm not sure I have one. Way too many to choose from. Do you like someone else?" He knows that it's to personal, but he can't help but ask.

"Chat...That a bit over the line." She sighed and looked over the city.

"I know but I just wanted to ask, I don't need to know their name, just tell me about them, they must be really lucky." He was still looking at her.

"This is going against the deal, but fine." She was gathering her thoughts. _Why am I doing this_ , "If you must know, he is very sweet and about a close to perfect as anyone could get."

"Alright, but what about _him_. What makes you drawn to him?"

"I have no idea, but I think it's because he's really quiet and kind of mysterious, I guess. I don't know that much of him, just what he let's people see."

"Then how do you know you like them if you don't know them?"

"I just do, ever since I saw him I couldn't help but feel drawn to them. It's kind of interesting after I met you he started to go to my school. Oh crap. I still have to work on that project. ugh." She said changing the subject.

"What project?" Chat said as she stood up.

"I have this thing I have to research, write a 1000 word essay on and a slideshow, all due in three weeks, but then to make it all better I get to work with a partner that I can't even say three words to without stuttering." She ranted and started to pace around what little area she could.

"Hey it's fine you said it's not due for another three weeks you have plenty of time." His voice was calming as he ushered her to sit back down.

She sat. "You're right I have time, I think I'm just stressed out because of my partner."

"Let me guess, your crush." She nodded. _I wonder..._

"You're Ladybug you should tell him how you feel." It is almost like stabbing yourself in the heart then twisting it when you tell the person you love to tell who they like that they like them.

"It's not that easy, maybe I will one day, but I doubt I will soon. Everything is easier with a mask wouldn't you say?"

"Truer words have never been spoken. Let's take this back to the questions. What's your family like?"

"Well I already told you about my crush, they're very kind. My Dad's huge but is really a big teddy bear, don't get me wrong when he wants to he can be intimidating, but my Mom is really the one to be scared of, if someone ever hurt me she would probably kill them with her mom stare." She giggled. "But I wouldn't ask for different parents, they're the best. What about your family?" She turned her head to meet his green cat eyes.

"Well, my mother died." She was about to say something but he cut her off, "It was a long time ago, I'm fine, but my dad, he buried himself in his work. I honestly think his secretary knows more about me then he does."

"Chat that's horrible."

"Please don't pity me I'm tired of people doing that."

"Ok then I won't pity you; what do you do when you're not Chat?"

"School, piano, Chinese and fencing." _Don't say modeling. Way to big of a hint._

"You know Chinese?"

"Shì. Zhe shi jie shang, wo shi zui ai ni de."

She blushed. "Your accent could use a little work. Are you sure you know what you said?"

He grinned again, "Yes I said 'yes. In this world, I love you the most."

She shook her head and went back to looking at the view.

"Alright My Lady, if you don't mind me asking what is that school project on? Could I be of some assistance?"

She giggled again, "It's a bit ironic but I have to do the paper on myself and you."

 _Click. It's her, but I won't tell her I know yet. I'll tell her when she figures out I'm- Oh wait DOES THAT MEAN SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!_ His head was screaming.

"Chat you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just remembered a thing." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "But we should get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah see ya." He ran and scaled down the Eiffel Tower and she swung from building to building.

* * *

"Plagg can you believe it, she's Marinette. I don't know what to do with myself how do I let her know I'm Chat without letting her know I know."

"Shh you kept me awake and away from cheese you can fanboy over this in the morning."

"But it's-"

"Good night." Plagg was very annoyed, but Adrien was in the clouds.

 **Please remember to leave a Review Lovelies but now it's like 1a.m. so I'ma sleep night night.**


	4. He Knows

The next morning Adrien was pacing in his bedroom. He was practically ready to leave for school, but who would want to leave early for hell.

"Plagg really can you take your mind off cheese for one second and help me figure out what to say to her?"

"What you are asking is like asking me to no longer breath, and it's not that big of a deal right now." He floated over to him.

"Of course it's a big deal, I love her." Even though he practically told her last night she always saw it as a joke or he says that to every girl.

 _Yes, because I say 'I love you' to every girl in Chinese. Really._

Adrien was close to the point of pulling his hair out, so he sat down in front of his computer and leaned back with his head towards the ceiling.

"If she's so important to you then why don't you try to get her to know you." Plagg was getting tired of this, it's been close to the same story for over 5000 years now, but with some with a not so much of a happy ending, more of just _ending_.

"But she does know me. She knows the real me. She knows Chat-" Adrien was cut off by the black Kwami.

"But she doesn't know Adrien. She only knows what everyone else knows. She even said that last night!" The little Plagg wanted to yell so badly, but fear of Nathalie walking on the conversation and then not only outing Adrien, but Marionette as well, won over.

Rolling his eyes Adrien glanced at the clock. 7:45 "Crap I'm going to be late!" He shoved Plagg in his pocket grabbed his bag and ran to the limo.

* * *

Marinette was sitting alone at her desk, because the teacher made everyone sit with their partners, so Alya was across the room. The bell rang as a boy with blonde hair burst through the door earning a scold from Miss Bustier. He waved apologetically at her and sat next to Marinette.

"Hey sorry I was a bit late." he smiled as he placed his bag down.

"N-No p-problem. I-I found s-some pictures f-from the blog." She opened her notebook and showed him. _You're making progress, your stuttering problem has gotten better._

He leaned closer to her with the excuse to look at the pics, but in reality it was just to be closer. "When did that one happen?" The picture was of Chat trying to use Cataclysm on Ladybug with her ducking expertly.

She shifted slightly away from him, _too close_ , "Oh uh, well, it w-was when D-Dark Cupid hit him." _Was he_ _out_ _of town or something? I could have sworn he was in here though._

"What? I don't remember any of that, guess I must have been doing a shoot." His face paled as he said calmly, but on the inside, _WHAT THE HELL I COULD HAVE KILLED HER I REMEMBER GETTING SHOT AND HER VAGUELY MENTIONING A KISS, BUT FUCKING CATACLYSM!_

"Are you okay? Y-you don't look so good."

"What, no I'm fine. I'm just in shock that Chat would even do that, even if he was possessed." _How gone was I?_

"What would make you say that; he didn't have any control over himself." _Wait a minute I didn't stutter. What?_

Adrien leaned back and gathered his rushing thoughts. "Well, I mean, he loves her doesn't he?"

 _Why everyone so obsessed with me and Chat UGH. play it cool._

"I wouldn't know. But, to me, he seems like the type who just likes to flirt, don't get me wrong, I am very thankful that he helped me when Nathanaël was possessed and I'm sure Ladybug wouldn't be the same without him, but he just seems like a flirt."

"Hmm, what if he just flirts with her? Like I'm positive everything must be easier in a mask right?" He managed to sound innocent enough to seem like he didn't just quote her.

"Maybe, but let's get back to the project." _That sounded way too familiar._

He nodded and went through the rest of the pictures and decided to have five in the slideshow. "Okay we narrowed it down to the Cataclysm one, Chat and Ladybug on a rooftop, her hitting Chat with her yo-yo, him pulling up her and Mr. Mime up while on a moving bus, and lastly Ladybug purifying the Akuma. So now we need to figure out what to write in the essay."

"Yeah we-"

"Alright kids start to gather your things. The bell's going to ring soon."

 _RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG_

"Are we still going to the library after school?" Adrien asked as he grabbed his bag.

"Y-yeah sure." She was starting towards the door.

"Alright it's a date. Oh and here just incase." He had given her his phone number while he passed her and was trying not to laugh when she froze and Alya was grabbing her arm.

* * *

All that occupied his mind was her. Now that he saw all of the similarities, he was wondering how he hadn't noticed before. Her hair, her voice, but that he didn't know from her eyes alone was a sad thought to him.

"DUDE!"

"Huh?" Adrien turned to Nino.

"I have said your name five times what is up with you?!" Nino had crossed his arms

"Nothing I guess I just got lost in thought, but what did you need." _Please don't ask what I was thinking about, for the love of GOD, don't ask._

"I need your help, can you please get Chloe to do something? I don't care if she gives me an article about Justin Bieber. I need her to do SOMETHING!"

"Justin Bieber. Really?"

"I'm desperate man." He hung his head and looked at the ground. "You both have next hour together, right?" Adrien nodded, "Then please help me, I'm begging."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." The bell rang and they walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

The next class was math, sadly for Adrien there was a sub. Chloe saw this as an opportunity to flirt with him, so she sat next to him.

"Hey Adrien, it's okay for me to sit here right?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Good."

"Alright kids settle down the roll is being passed around be sure to sign your name, as for what your teacher, they didn't leave anything that I know of so just keep your voices down." He was an older man sounded like a coach of some sorts, and definitely looked the part.

"Hey Chloe you know that project for Miss Bustier?"

"Yeah." She had gotten out a nail filer and started to 'fix' her nails.

"Are you helping Nino any, like are you two sharing the work evenly?" He knew the answer but still, being the gentleman he is, he had to ask.

"Hmph, it's not like us to help the common folk, they are to help us."

"Chloe do you hear yourself?" _Oh my God she is really horrible._

"Are you really helping that freak with the project?"

 _OK THAT'S IT_ "Marinette is not a freak, she is one of the most amazing people I know, and Chloe you need to grow up and get over yourself. You can't expect everything in your life to be handed to you on a silver platter. I get I'm upsetting you but please think of what you have done, you alone have caused how many Akuma attacks this is ridiculous!"

It all came out as word vomit he couldn't stop. She was on the brink of tears, and the class had gone silent.

"I'm sorry." She said under her breath and ran to the bathroom.

No one knew what to do.

* * *

"Why am I like this, does everyone hate me, why wouldn't they all I do is criticize and hurt." Chloe was crying in a bathroom stall when a voice spoke that wasn't hers.

"Hello, I am Hawkmoth, and I can help you be loved by all you can be the Queen Bee. All you have to do is get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculeuses."

Her clothes changed to a black and yellow dress with black boots and wings on her back. Her hair was down and a mess, she had a black mask and antani sticking up from her head.

"As you wish Hawkmoth."

 **Thank you all for reading. It's now three a.m. but I needed to finish this, don't forget to leave a Review :)**


	5. Queen Bee

Chloe, now Queen Bee, walked out of the bathroom only to run into Sabrina, "What happened to you? Are you okay, what's with your hair? Why-" When she touched her Sabrina stopped worrying and instead said, "What can I do my Queen?" as her eyes clouded in a haze.

"You can find Adrien, while I gather more servants." Sabrina bowed and left.

"You will pay Adrien." She her wings started to buzz and she was flying.

* * *

Marinette was was roaming the halls when she saw a girl flying with an army of boys, girls, teachers, and even some faculty members. She ran into the first empty room she could find, "Tikki spots on!"

She transformed and walked to the girl. "Is there anything you're looking for?" it wasn't the best line she could say that was usually Chat's department.

She turned, "I AM THE QUEEN BEE AND YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" and started to charge with her arm extended. Ladybug dogged by ducking,spinning around her and kicking her in the back of the knee causing her to fall.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE ATTACK!" Queen Bee yelled. Her servants started to swarm around Ladybug, everyone trying to grab an arm or a leg. They pinned her and Chloe was walking towards her.

"Looks like you lost this one Ladybug." She smiled and reached out to her. _What am I going to do I need to get out of this AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT STUPID CAT!_

"Your Highness, I have Adrien here." Sabrina said interrupting her. She had his arms locked behind him, she didn't seem like it but she was pretty strong. Marinette's head shot up and wanted to scream for him to run, but when she saw his face, he wasn't scared he was looking at her, with worry, but absolutely no fear.

Queen Bee turned around and flew to him, "Well I would say you're regretting what you said to me huh."

He didn't say anything he just observed her. _Where could that Akuma be._ Everything she wore was yellow, or black. The Akuma usually gave something a purple tint and would always be something removable. He looked over at his lady, seeing her pinned like that, he wanted to rip off everyone's head that dared touch her.

"I'm still waiting."

"No." He looked her dead in the eye, "I don't regret what I said, I'm sorry you got Akumized, but you needed to hear that Chloe."

Plagg made sure not to move but the little guy was so scared he knew that Adrien was trying to come up with a plan but why couldn't he just break away and turn into Chat Noir, no one would remember a thing since the whole school was effected. _wait does he know that?_

"I think I know what will _make_ you regret." She walked back over to Ladybug. She tried to back up but the crowd was pushing her to the touch, that's when she saw it, Chloe's necklace wasn't the same, well nothing was, but it was worth a shot.

Adrien was starting to struggle against her when Chloe reached out her hand, he saw Ladybug mouth 'necklace'.

He screamed.

* * *

"Get him."

Ladybug raised her head, her eyes were now cloudy like they were almost lifeless as the mob let go and she charged at him.

Sabrina let Adrien go and went to her Majesty's side.

He ran, he had no choice. His Lady was much stronger than him, especially when she was transformed.

She was gaining on him, but jumped into a closet and transformed _I'm so sorry My Lady_. Chat jumped out the window from the second story just as the door opened.

His staff extended to the ground with him landing ,on his feet this time ,and Ladybug lassoing and flipping in front of him.

"Where's Adrien you alley cat?" She yelled.

"My Lady your words hurt." _Time to put on a show._ "As for that boy good luck. He's safely hidden away."

Queen Bee came flying down, "Aww how cute it's like Romeo and Juliet."

" How is this anything like that and didn't they die in the end?"

"Yep, Ladybug kill him!" Chloe's scream echoed in the courtyard as she jumped at him, he slid under her and grabbed Chloe's leg, pulling her down making her a shield, being careful of her hands.

"My Lady please come to your senses." His eyes pleading and voice almost breaking, but she kept coming. He thought fast. "You wouldn't want to hurt your Queen now would you?"

She stopped.

"You know what would really help her, if we _clean_ her necklace." _Please still be in there._ _You have to be I can't purify an_ _Akuma. Wait a minute_ _that's it!_ "Look there's dirt on it."

Ladybug walked closer to inspect the necklace as Queen Bee started to laugh, "You think a little thing like that will save her."

"Worth a shot but this is what I really needed." He threw her aside and she the ground fairly hard. Chat pulled Ladybug closer but she started to struggle as his face came closer to hers, "This doesn't count."

* * *

"Chat?" She looked really confused

"There you are," He smiled with her still in his arms, " I'll explain, after we devilize her." He regretfully dropped his arms.

They ran to her, he picked her up as she broke the necklace. Chat placed her down much more gently than before.

"Bye bye, pretty butterfly. Now Chat what happened?" She asked completely ignoring Chloe on the ground.

"Maybe when there isn't an audience my Lady, and need to go. Your transformation is going to wear off soon." Her earring beeped

"But I never used my lucky charm."

"No, but that doesn't mean that your Kwami still isn't exhausted." He could almost hear Plagg yelling at him right now. Then they heard another beep.

"Fine." She yo-yoed on to the school's roof and left.

"Chat Noir?" Chloe said rubbing her head.

"Hey are you Ok?"

"I'm fine thanks, where's Adrien I need to apologize."

"I'll get him, and just try to think about other people from now on, this could have all been avoided."

"Yeah I know thanks again." She waved bye as he ran to a bathroom.

* * *

Everyone was at a loss, no one could remember what happened in the last hour or so. Nino and Alya were trying to find Adrien and Marinette to see if they had anything since they weren't in the sea of people affected.

Alya spotted Marinette, "Hey what happened, where were you?"

"I-I hid in a room, have no clue what happened."

Just then Nino and Adrien were coming to the group. "And what's the story with you?" Alya questioned.

"Well Sabrina caught me and dragged me to see Chloe, who was Akumized, then she got Ladybug and Chat showed up and shoved me into a room, after that I have no idea."

Nino butted in, "Your storytelling skills could use some work man."

"Yeah,yeah. Oh and Marinette could we meet at the public library instead I have a feeling that the faculty won't stay after school today." She nodded excitedly

"Cool just text me the time."

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review, I really like hearing from you guys. AND HAPPY 2016!**


	6. Smiley Face

Marinette was at the bakery frantically texting Alya with Tikki floating over he shoulder.

 **M-But what do I say what if I forget how to talk HELP**

 **A-You won't just work on the project and everything will flow naturally**

 **M-You've met me right...**

 **A-You didn't stutter today and have you texted him yet**

 **M-0_0 WHAT DO**

She ran, scarring Tikki to death, to her purse and emptied it on her desk looking for the paper. And nothing. She found some rough sketches and gumwrappers even some cookie crumbs but no phone number.

 **M-I THINK I LOST IT HELP!**

 **A-Calm down I'll just text him for you just blame it on the whole Chloe thing**

 **M-You are a life saver**

 **A-Don't mention it**

Marinette turned to Tikki, "Would you happen to have any stories you could tell me about the history of Ladybug."

"I do, but don't you have to site you information?"

"Oh yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to tell me some. I actually can't believe I haven't asked about it as much."

Tikki smiled, "Maybe for a bedtime story but I don't think you would like them as much."

"Why is that?" she asked confusedly

"Well, it's just that, around 99% of the time Ladybug ends up with Chat, and the one percent that didn't, well, let's just say that Plagg wasn't the best at choosing."

Mari laughed a little, "It's not written in stone Tikki I don't have to be with Chat and he doesn't have to be with me."

* * *

Adrien was lying on his bed staring up at his phone, "She hasn't texted yet, do you think she forgot?" He said to Plagg.

"Mhhgu hnds hjbshbc hfhc." He said with his mouth full of cheese.

 _ **Bzzzz**_

His phone fell on his face. _ouch_

 **Nino's gf-Hey Mari lost your phone # during the whole Chloe thing today here's her # 36636768**

 **A-Ok thanks I'll text her**

He quickly typed her number in and texted her.

 **My Lady-Hi Alya told me what happened what time did you want to meet up**

* * *

Marinette looked down at her phone and saw the unknown number, "Oh my God Tikki what do I say? He texted me really fast what does that mean?"

"I think you may be reading into this a bit too much he just asked what time you wanted to meet."

She nodded and looked at her clock that read 4:00. "Ok you may be right Tikki." She calmed down and texted.

 **M-Is 5 good?**

The response came almost instantly

 **Adrien-4:30 would be better :)**

 _OMG IS THAT A SMILEY FACE HOW DO I EVEN REACT TO THAT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!_

 **M-Ok that should work see you in 30 :)** _Just act completely normal_

 **Adrien-Can't wait :)**

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait you still have to tell mom._

"Hey Mom, I'm going to the library to work on a school project in fifteen alright?" She called down stairs.

"That's fine dear just be back for dinner at eight, but could you come here for a second and help me with the laundry?"

"Sure." She walked down the stairs and left Tikki in her room.

"Ok help me fold these sheets then you can go meet Alya." She smiled and handed an end to her and started folding.

Marinette blushed, "Oh well, Mom, you see, I was assigned a partner, so I have to do this with A-Adrien."

Sabine stopped. "A boy? You know boys? When did that happen?" She joked and continued folding.

" _Mooooooommm_." She blushed harder.

"I'm just teasing dear, I don't see why you get so flustered over this, even if this is a boy you like."

"I-I never said I l-liked him."

"You didn't have to, the way you shooed us out of your room when he was over to practice for that gaming tournament was enough for me, plus I used to blush like that when I would even hear your father's name was mentioned. Like mother like daughter, I suppose."

"Wait really you would do things like this?" She was utterly shocked she never thought of her mother as a stuttering and blushing mess in front of her dad.

"Oh yeah, I remember the first time Tom spoke to me I nearly fainted I was so happy, but after a while we got comfortable with each other and started dating. Then you came along and we got married and...Wait that was suppose to be the other way around, we got married _then_ had you." She quickly corrected herself.

"I know mom you two were married at least a year before you had me." She giggled at her mom's embarrassment.

"A year and a half actually, to the day I believe." She smiled again and handed her some white towels, "After you fold these you can leave, I'll start dinner, and you should see if he wants to come eat with us after."

"What, no, I can't do that, I can barely talk to him as is!"

"Then I'll ask Tom to invite him when he comes to get you." She smiled innocently.

 _The only thing worse then me asking is Dad asking._

"No no you don't need to do that, I'll ask, and I can walk myself home it's like a ten minute walk at most."

"I know that but it will be dark by then and I worry." Her eyes looked sad but she still had that motherly smile.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine, and I'm done with these so I'll just get my purse and head out, Love you.

"Love you too, just stay safe." Marinette smiled and went back up the stairs grabbed everything and left.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the reviews and don't worry about this fanfic ending anytime soon I do have plans for them, but also WHAT IS WITH ALL THE FLUFFY FLUFF IN THE NEW EPISODES I CAN'T EVEN ALL THE MOMENTS so sorry I just needed to say that. Don't forget to Review :)**


	7. Research

Adrien was walking into the library and saw Marinette already looking through the aisles of books.

"Hey." Apparently she didn't see him because she jumped and squeaked causing the librarian to obnoxiously shh them.

"Sorry," she whispered to the old lady and turned back to Adrien, "hi so um I can't find a-anything on either of them in these books." she sounded apologetic.

"That's weird let's see if we can find anything on a computer." She nodded and followed him to an empty chair; he stood behind the chair and pulled it out for her.

"Uh, t-thank you." She blushed and sat.

"No problem." He pulled a chair from another table next to hers and sat, "So what should we look up?"

"I don't know maybe we should try the Ladyblog?"

She typed it in the search engine and Alya's face appeared and they scrolled down and found links to theories, pictures, videos, and...

"Fanfiction?" They both said.

"Uh I vote we stay away from that tag."

"I second the notion." he stated. _That may be interesting to read later._

She clicked on the theories and they looked through them for a good thirty minutes.

"Why are most of these about them dating or knowing each other's identities?" She asked.

"I have no clue, but I kind of understand the dating thing even though I don't think that's true."

"Yeah but I think the blog is a bust." He nodded and she typed in 'the history of Ladybug and Chat Noir.'

An article popped up with images and dates.

"The first recorded Ladybug was in Egypt and it has been theorised that she did have a Chat Noir even though there was no evidence of him in that time..." She read, "What does that mean he must have been there, you can't have one without the other."

"He could have been a slave, most if not all of them weren't recorded, and correct me if I'm wrong but Chat Noir represents bad luck right?"

"I guess you're right, I'll just keep reading, 'The first recorded Chat however was in Athens, Greece, thought to be a warrior of some kind."

"Looks like we found a good site, what is it?

"Umm ladylore. org why?

"We need to sight our research remember."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I almost forgot."

He smiled, "It's fine."

"Ok so there are a lot of dates and some of them look like they have some time jumps," She paused, "shouldn't we make a list of things we already know, so we don't bore too many people during the presentation."

"Yeah I think you're right, so one would be what?"

"Um Ladybug has the power to purify the akumas and her other power is 'lucky charm' and Chat's power is..." She paused trying to remember the name.

"Power is 'Cataclysm' and he can't devilize the akumas." He helped her out

"Yeah and they transform because of their Kwamies right?" _You need to sound a little clueless at least._

"Yeah they get sucked in by her earrings and his ring don't they?" _Two can play this game purrincess._

"I think that's more of a theory than fact right now." _How did he know that I don't remember reading that?_

"Ok but do we know anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, let's look at these dates."

She hovered over them and clicked on the 'renaissance' timeline and discovered that there was only one Ladybug and Chat Noir throughout the entire era

"Wow. 'In this time it was the first recorded male Ladybug and female Chat Noir however then she was known as Black Cat sense they were in England at the time."

"That's really cool. And I know this is off topic but why do they put the adjective before the noun?"

She giggled "I don't know but they probably wonder the same about us."

"Excuse me but the library will be closing soon and I need to shut off the computers." said the old lady

"Oh of course sorry." She said and they got up and he pulled his chair back to the table and walked back to her.

"Well it looks like we're done for the day but I can walk you home if you'd like." He smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh you don't need to do that it's only a ten minute walk I'll be fine." _If he walks me home that means more time with him but that also means that Mom will ask him to stay and that would mean sitting at a table with him and my Dad, no that can't happen._

 _"_ It's dark Marinette and I insist on it you can't argue with me on this."

 _What's the worst that could happen_ , "Fine you can walk me home."

* * *

They were at her doorstep and she said, "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure." _I kind of don't want to leave yet._ "So I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah definitely, Goodn-"

"Hello Adrien, so nice to see you again," Sabin bursted into the conversation, "would you like to stay for dinner, it's fairly late and a growing boy is always hungry."

"Oh uh I wouldn't want to impose."

She grabbed both of them by the arm and led him inside. "Oh nonsense the more the merrier we tend to cook to much anyway. Tonight we're having chicken and steamed vegetables and for dessert we have Camembert. Tom! Adrien's staying for dinner!"

They were being dragged to the dinner table and then slung into their seats in front of Tom.

"So Adrien so nice to see you again, still playing video games," He smiled, but Marinette wanted to crawl up to her bedroom and avoid everything that was about to happen.

 _This is the worst that could happen._

* * *

 **Hey guys and happy Valentine's Day or Happy 75% off Chocolate Day depending on timezones. Hope you enjoied this chapter and please Review I love reading your feedback also I'm most likely going to have more stories on the past Ladybugs and Chats if you wanted to know. :)**


	8. Family Dinner

Marinette was tense, but everyone else seemed to be relaxed at the dinner table. Sabine was starting to bring out the food as Tom was talking about video games.

"-And don't forget the Konami code." Tom laughed.

"Tom I know you love video games, but I would like to know what you two are doing your project on." Sabine turned to the kids, setting the last dish down, and finally seating herself.

"Oh we were researching Ladybug and Chat Noir." Adrien said simply.

"Really, did you find anything." She said scooping some steamed greens on her plate and Tom going straight to the chicken.

"N-not really just a lot of theories and stuff like that." Marinette chimed in as she was starting to eat.

"Hey, we did find that one sight, you know with all the past Ladybugs and Chats." The blond turned to his lady.

"Yeah, but it's hard to tell if that was fact or more theories." She stated and he nodded and smirked.

"Ok now we know what they did now can we get to know this boy now?" Tom asked with his face stuffed. Sabine smiled and he took it as a yes.

"Thank you, now Adrien moving from games because she," he gestured to his wife," isn't as big of a fan, what movies do you like."

"Umm, I always liked Disney and Dreamworks and that stuff but I think my favorite is Princess Bride."

"Ok Marinette that's it you have no choice but to marry this boy." She slammed her hand on the table.

"Mmmoooommmm!" _Ok nope can't why mother and great now i am the color of a tomato AND WHY IS HE LAUGHING!_

He couldn't help it he can't remember the last time he had a happy family dinner let alone one where there was talk of things that actually interested him. "Sorry, I just thought that was amusing."

"That is Sabine's favorite movie too, and the only people that watches it with her is us."

"I never saw why my brother never liked it, speaking of which was that also you that acted as Marinette's translator?

"Yeah, Alya called me and told me about it I hope that was ok."

"Oh no that was fine dear, I was just wondering, and so sorry that she doesn't know anything."

"That's not true." Marinette said defensively.

"Dear you know some different ways to say 'I love you' and that's it."

 _That explains why she tried to criticize me last night._

"I can almost introduce myself." She kept insisting

"No you can't, and anyway, I wanted to ask you Adrien. Why did you start learning Chinese?"

"Well, my father wanted me to be fluent in a language other than French and English, so he chose Chinese."

"Oh, I see, and we all know about your dad but any other family?" She stilled smiled, but her eyes looked a little sad.

"I don't see them that often, but I'd say the one I'm closest to would be my cousin, Félix."

"Can you tell us about him?" Tom asked reading Sabin's mind.

"Well, we look kind of alike except he's older and taller than me, but he's more...cold? I guess, but underneath he's great, he's why I wanted to start fencing." Adrien smiled at the memory of his cousin visiting them and first teaching him the basics.

"He sounds amazing, but I say we've been talking too much and not eating, let's stuff our faces." Marinette's mother grabbed a second bowl and started to pass it around the table.

* * *

"Thank you for eating with us," Sabine smiled at Adrien and turned to Marinette, "Marinette can you see him out."

She stiffened but nodded and started to walk towards the door, "This way A-Adrien." He followed.

They stood at the door steps, and he said, "Thanks for having me."

"You shouldn't thank me, my mom practically dragged us to the dinner table." Her voice was quiet and unsure of how to say anything.

"No really, it was nice, I don't get a lot of family dinners at my house, this was really fun." His smile grew.

"I-I still don't think you should thank us, but i-if," _What am I doing don't finish that DO NOT_ ,"you liked it w-would like to it do, I-I mean do it again sometime." _CODE RED CODE RED THIS DID NOT JUST HAPPEN._

His cheeks were a slight rose color,but his smile looked very Chat like and said, "I'd like that." _she is so cute._

* * *

"Dude I think you were redder than her for once." Plagg said as he munched on some cheese he took from dinner.

"Maybe but why wouldn't I she was so adorable and just so cute and-"

"I get the point." Plagg was and has been very annoyed from the whole love sick puppy thing he's been going through but he heard footsteps and sped to his hiding spot.

"Adrien your father would like to speak with you." Nathalie stated.

"Alright tell him I'll be there in a sec." He waited till she left his room and went to Plagg. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know but let's just go before he gets mad." He said and went into his pocket.

Adrien entered his father's office, it was filled with designs and fabrics, but all in an organized manner. "You called for me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you that your cousin is going to be here for a bit until he can find a place."

"Félix?"

"If you mean the boy on your mother's side then yes." Gabriel sounded distent despite being in the same room.

"When will he be here?" Just as he finished his sentence he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Well, I would say thirty minutes ago."

* * *

 **Ok so here is where I'm going to start to separate from the tv show and if you're wondering why Félix, because I wanted to. That simple. Don't forget to review as for half of my town is underwater atm so now to swim to my school.**


	9. Félix

"About thirty minutes ago."

Plagg stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice. _Of all the people in the world that could be your cousin. It had to be him, really Fu really._

Adrien spun around and was amazed to see his favorite cousin, well, only cousin.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but it shouldn't take me too long to find a place." Félix stated as he entered the room and rubbed Adrien's head.

"As long as you are willing to help me with my work we should be fine." Gabriel said still sitting in his desk.

"It's great to see you again Félix." Adrien smiled as he greeted his cousin.

He nodded and spoke, "Thank you again for letting me stay, but it's late so I'll be off to bed. Night Adrien, Uncle." He waved to them goodbye and as he left Adrien's father gave Adrien a slight look which he took as his cue to leave, "Night Father."

* * *

"Plagg are you ok?" He asked his Kwami that had just been floating and staring at the cheese in his hand.

"I'm good just remembered a different Chat, and one I am not the happiest about."

"What do you mean." He started to walk to his bed.

"Well, for obvious reasons I won't mention their name, but Chat Noir's ring wasn't always removable, and the only way to get it off was to kiss Ladybug." He followed.

"That doesn't sound that bad." He smiled as he took off his shirt.

"That easy for you to say. You have real feelings for her. He wanted to make her like him just so he could get rid of the ring, and by extension me." Plagg voice softened.

"What. That's horrible and he was a superhero?" He turned to his Kwami and stared in shock.

"Yeah, don't mix anything up. When it came to crime and akumas he was pretty good, but when it came to everything else he...well."

"How did he even get picked by you?"

"Well, you see it's not really me per say that does the picking, you get picked by this who ever has the green Kwami by showing an act of kindness, it really is just a matter of fate."

"So the cheese guy?" Adrien said trying to lighten the mood.

"He gave some of his cheese to the hungry when he could, he was nice, and smart even, just not athletic."

"Ok but how did he get her to kiss him."

"He flirted and did weird gestures and stuff like that, I don't know much about what happened after she found out other then she quit being Ladybug, and so did he."

"So why is my ring removable now?"

"It took a lot of power, but I was not going to let that happen again. I'm not even sure Tikki knows about the ring now."

"Who's Tikki?"

"Ladybug's Kwami. She is amazing and a very close second to cheese."

"Plagg do you have a crush on her?" Adrien smirked

"For the first few thousand I did, but she never returned the feeling, and besides it's better to have her as a true friend then an awkward ex."

"Yeah I guess that's true, but did she know your feelings?" He smirked as he got into bed.

"Ok look Cat boy not everyone can be as vocal as you when it comes to matters of the heart."

"You never know if you don't try."

"Ugh I'm going to bed. Night." Plagg floated away as Adrien started to wonder what the past Ladybug and Chat were like.

* * *

Marinette was in her room holding on to her pillow sitting criss-cross on her bed. Tikki was floating next to her bedside lamp, which was the only thing illuminating the room other than the pale moonlight.

"I can't believe I did that and he said yes what am I suppose to do Tikki?"

"Well you could just have dinner with him, besides he had fun."

"How can you be sure he's not just being polite?" Her voice was muffled as she held the pillow tighter and talked into it.

"You just need to relax Marinette, I know, why don't I just tell you a bedtime story?"

She smiled and looked at her Kwami, "Sure got any with Ladybug and Chat _not_ being together?" She joked.

"I actually do, but it's not very happy."

"I can take it tell me." She sat up with the pillow in her lap.

"Well ok. It was the previous Ladybug actually, she was amazing, and like you she didn't like Chat in a romantic way. She was always focused on either saving Paris or this guy at school, I forgot his name, sorry. And anyway like your Chat he was a major flirt when it came to Ladybug, but not for the right reason."

Tikki glanced at her legs, "Tikki what happened?"

"He well, he only wanted her to kiss him so he could remove his miraculous and not be Chat any more."

"What! Why would he want to stop being Chat!?" She whispered yelled so she wouldn't wake her parents.

"Plagg tends to bring his bad luck wherever he goes." She started to smile at the memories of him knocking down things and breaking some and she would just be able to put everything back in order, eventually.

"Plagg?"

"He's Chat's Kwami, I remember when all that happened and his Chat left him, he swore never to put anyone else through that kind of pain."

"He sounds really caring."

"He is; it may seem all he cares about is cheese, but he really does care. I don't know if he was able to fix the ring, but I doubt it matters now, you've already kissed him and he's still Chat Noir." She smiled.

"What happened to the Ladybug?" She said not wanting to talk about the kiss.

"She quit. She was heartbroken and like you said you can't have one without the other."

"That's so sad." She yawned

"I told you it was, now get some sleep you still have school tomorrow."

Marinette yawned again and started to curl into her sleeping position. "Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, very early I might add, and hope you liked it and Good News Everyone I got my driver's license today, bad news I now will have to get to school super early for a spot. Anyway please review and share your thoughts I love them so much.**


	10. Louis

**One Week Ago**

"Hey Mom can Genevieve come for a visit?" Marinette asked while she sat on a stool eating some cereal.

"Is that your penpal, the one from Nice?"

"Yeah that's her, she was already coming to Paris to see her grandparents, so is that a yes?" She asked hopefully with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't see any problem with that. When would she be coming over?"

"I'll ask." She texted on her phone and didn't need to wait long for the reply, "In a week."

* * *

Marinette is lying in her bed with Tikki talking about her friend.

"I can't believe she's coming over I haven't seen her since we were little."

"She sounds nice but a lot can happen in a few years, you've seen what can happen in just over one year."

"Yeah I guess you're right but she is still my friend. Oh I forgot to tell her she can come." She quickly grabbed her phone and started texting.

 **-Mom said sure cant wait to see you Gen :)**

This response took a bit longer

 **-Umm actually I don't like being called Gen any more**

 **-Ok is it Penguin123 now lol** She laughed at the old username.

 **-Mari I'm serious I go by Louis now and I don't want to be called a girl any more either.**

 _Oh..._ "Mari is everything alright?"

"Yeah I-I just think s-he he came out to me as trans." She was shocked to say the least but they were still her friend.

 **-I'm sorry I was just trying to make a joke I won't call you Gen or a girl Louis I swear.**

 **-Thanks sorry for not saying it before i asked to visit probably should have done that.**

 **-That's fine is there anything else i need to know like any medications you need to take anything like that**

 **-No nothing like that yet I'm still coming out to everyone the only things I've done so far is cut my hair and started binding**

 **-Is it ok to ask who knows?** _The last thing I want is to ruin our friendship by outing them._

 **-You, Mom, and a couple of close friends, my grandparents don't know yet, I'm planning to come out in person to them.**

 **-Good luck, one more question, can i tell my parents, you know so they don't misgender you in any way?**

 **-That is totally fine and I think I'll need more than luck to get through this though.**

 **-Remember your motto, When in doubt rip it off like a band-aid :)**

 **-Thanks see you soon :)**

"So everything is sorted out I presume." Tikki said

"Yeah everythings fine, and you were definitely right."

"About what?"

"A lot can happen in a few years." She smiled and so did Tikki.

* * *

 **Night before Louis** **arrival**

Ladybug and Chat were out on one of their patrols wandering the streets of Paris.

"Chat you never did tell me what happened with Queen Bee the other day."

His cheeks felt much warmer despite the cool night air, "Well you see My Lady when she possessed you I started to wonder how on Earth you saved me from Dark Cupid and..."

"Chat did you...kiss me?" Now it was her turn to blush.

"In my defence it was the only way I could think of to save you and I can't purify akumas. I'm really sorry I did it without your consent and-" Chat stopped when he felt a finger over his lips.

"Then we're even Chat it's not a problem you did what you had to, to save Paris."

 _You_

As he thought that he felt her finger leave his lips and she kept walking.

"Oh, by the way I meant to ask how the project is going." He said not wanting to stop the conversation.

"It's going well. He said he would do the essay if I did the slideshow and then proof check each other's. Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell him that I would need to leave early tomorrow."

"May I know why?" Asked the curious chat.

"I have a friend visiting me from Nice and I haven't seen them since I was little."

"As long as it isn't another love rival I'm good." He laughed. _yup sure is fun competing for you with myself._

"No nothing like that, I just hope he can make it here ok." She smiled sweetly.

"They'll be fine they have you for a friend."

She smiled and felt her cheeks get even warmer. _Why am I blushing this is Chat for God's sake I shouldn't be blushing._

"Thank you but anything new with you since you love to question me so much?"

"Not really My Lady, but my cousin is staying over for a bit."

"Oh what are they like?"

"Pretty cool kind of cold a real Kudere character."

"A what?"

Chat stopped in his tracts, "My Lady please tell me you have seen at least one anime."

"Sorry, but no, and what is a kudere?"

"It's a type of person who acts real cool and unemotional but is nicer once you get them after a while, and Ladybug please watch some anime. For your partner's sanity." He got down on his knees and held his hands in a praying position and begged.

"What would I watch." She asked playing along with her over dramatic Chat.

He stood up and took in a deep breath, "Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, Angel Beats, Sword Art Online, Snow White with Red Hair, Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Free, Kaze no Stigma, Clannad, Attack on Titan and Sailor Moon to name a few. I honestly can't believe you haven't seen Sailor Moon."

"What is that about?" She asked trying to wrap her mind around what she got herself into.

"That one is a magical girl anime that I'm not saying anything about because of spoilers, but I think you would like it, and Ouran and even Soul Eater." She stared at him with cluelessness, "It's not as gory as it sounds I promise."

"Ok I'm taking your word on it maybe me and my friend will watch some or something."

"For your friend I suggest instead of committing to a series, any Studio Ghibli movie is great."

"You know a lot about this stuff don't you." She smiled.

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time when I was younger." He had his Chat grin plastered across his face. "Looks like we finished our patrol early." His smile shrank.

"Yeah and I have one heck of a day tomorrow so see you Chat." She started to lassow her way home.

"Bye My Lady." Then he made his way home.

* * *

 **The Day of the** **Arrival**

 **Louis**

 _I can't believe I'm seeing her again! And she accepted me with no questions, Mari really is an amazing friend._

Louis thought while on the train, with his backpack sitting in his lap. _I wonder if she will recognize me?_ He started to play with one of his straps on the black bag.

He felt his phone ring in his pocket. It was his grandmother. _how can I tell them, when Dad divorced Mom because he fell in love with another man they went ballistic, maybe I shouldn't tell them._

Then Mari's voice appeared in his head "When in doubt rip it off like a Band-aid." He smiled.

 _Ok the worst thing that could happen is they disown me and I live with Mom anyway. They won't do anything worse than that...right? I Just need to get this over with and move on._

"Hello?"

"Hello Genevieve, I'm just calling to say that your grandfather and I won't be able to pick you up from the train station because his car won't start so we needed to call a tow truck and they said they won't have it fixed until tomorrow morning at the earliest and you know how I don't like public transportation and your grandfather won't move off of his recliner so we aren't going to be able to meet you either-"

"That's fine grandmother I can ta-"

"Hush I know I've told you it's rude to interrupt now where was I?" There was a long pause.

"You were saying-"

"Young lady what did I just tell you about interrupting...Oh now I remember what I was saying I was telling you will need to take a taxi to our house but we also won't be able to see you until five o'clock because we will be in the town running some errands and then we need to check on our neighbor's cat because she is out of town, poor thing her great aunt passed away last tuesday and she's at the funeral in Lyon and won't be back until this wednesday poor dear. "

"Would I be able to go see a friend since you won't be home?" He said fast enough so he wouldn't be interrupted.

"I suppose that would be fine. I will tell you when I get home." She hung up.

 _Not even a 'I love you' or 'Hope you're safe.' thanks grandmother_

* * *

It was getting close to the end of class and Adrien and Mari were in a conversation about the project when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate

 **-Hey Mari my grandmother can't get me and I know you were planning to leave early any way so can you meet me in 15**

 **-Np**

"Hey Adrien sorry, but I need to leave a bit earlier." Marinette said as she got out all her notes back together.

"That's cool I just need to copy some of your notes to start on the essay." He gestured to them.

"Oh yeah here are they are you can just give them back to me tomorrow and sorry again but I'm already late." She rambled on as she grabbed her bag and started to the teacher's desk. Miss Bustier just nodded as she left.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and just a quick disclaimer I don't relate to Louis in any way but I just find it weird that not many people will write about trans people compared to the rest of the LGBT+ community and if I have offended you in any way let me know so I can be more careful in the future, but let's also keep in mind that this is FanFiction**

 **Also don't worry not ending this thing any time soon.**

 **As always Review and let me know what you think :)**


	11. Big Day

**Hey guys quick note I updated the story the same day as the april fools thing so if you didn't know please read that and also i will be deleting the April fools chapter after I post this so not to confuse any newer readers, and if anything confuses you just tell me and i will try my best to explain. Also I suggest you watch Spirited Away before this. Now on with the story!**

Louis as standing on the platform with his backpack over one shoulder and his luggage by his side. He had dark red hair and hazel eyes that complimented his lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a gray loose fitting baseball tee with dark jeans and some spattered painted high tops.

He started to text Mari too see where she was as he had been waiting for ten minutes.

 **L-Where r u**

 **M-Coming down the stairs at terminal B**

 **L-Im at C meet u there**

 **M-Ok**

He started walking when he felt his phone buzz again.

 **M-This may be weird but did you dye your hair darker, like a lot darker**

He started to look around until he saw a girl with dark hair worn in pigtails.

 **L-Why yes I did when did you start wearing pigtails**

After he sent the message he put his phone in his pocket and walked to her as she practically ran and hugged him as he picked her up.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in so long and..." Mari looked down," no no not you too I thought for sure I could be taller than you this is so not fair and put me down."

He laughed as he put her down, "It's great to see you too Mari."

She smiled again, "Yeah but come on we can go to may house and watch some movies or something, and I want to know everything." She started to walk.

He grabbed his bag, "You want to know everything that happened in the past eight years, i don't think that's possible." He laughed again as he followed her.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Louis's here." She yelled

"Hey dear it's been so long do you want some cookies or anything else." She hugged him as Tom waved from the counter.

"Nah I'm good Mrs. D.C."

"Guys, we're going to be in my room if you need anything."

"I think we got everything covered." Tom said waving a customer good bye.

When they walked into her room the first the he said was, "Pink overload."

"You can never have too much pink."

"But you can have too many pictures of _one_ guy on your walls, God what his he a model or something?"

She blushed and looked at the ground, "well, yeah actually."

"God someone has a celebrity crush." He laughed again.

"Can you really call it that if I know him."

"You What!. Ok now _I_ want to know everything." He sat on her bed.

"Well, it's not like it's a secret, we go to the same school and now we're partnered up for this project and he's just so sweet and amazing and perfect and ugh words can't describe it."

"Ok, but how did you meet?"

"The first time I met him was more of a misunderstanding, I thought he had placed gum on my seat, but he was actually trying to remove it, and at the end of the day he told me that this was his first time in a real school and that it was Chloe that put it on my seat and even though I was in the wrong he seemed sorry and it was raining and he gave me his umbrella and ever since then I've really liked him, and that feeling just keeps growing."

"Aww, Mari that's so cute, does he know?"

"Of course not, he will never notices me in that way." Mari said as she plopped on her bed.

"He will one day, anyone that beautiful has to have some brains."

"He does and he's amazing at everything in school, he even knows Chinese, _I_ don't even know that."

"Ok he sounds great I must meet him at once and give him the seal of approval."

"Sadly that is a no go, for one thing he's still at school and-"

"Alright then after school, or after I see my grandparents, but I want to meet this boy."

"...Fine, but we have some time to kill so what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie, I know some web sites we can watch some on."

"Ok, what movie?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for some anime."

 _Why of all thing the one genre I don't know ugh_

"I don't know any anime movies."

"Ok that's it we are watching either Spirited Away or Howl's Moving Castle."

"What are they about."

"Well, Spirited Away is about a little girl who stumbles into the spirit world and ends up having to save her family from being eaten I guess, they got turned into pigs. Howl's Moving Castle is about another girl, but she gets turned into an old lady and there's a war going on, and Howl is magic and there's a fire demon and-"

"You need work on storytelling."

"I will have to agree with you on that, but which one?"

"I guess the first one and we can watch the other later or something."

He grinned from ear to ear as he frantically typed the movie and found it, "Do you want subs or dubs?"

"It gives me a headache trying to read and watch at the same time, dub please."

* * *

"I thought you were joking about the pig thing." Marinette said as she stared at the screen looking at the end credits.

"Out of all the thing you could have said you think of the pigs," He shook his head," but you have to admit that was an amazing movie."

"Yeah it was great I kind of liked how the girl and boy didn't stay together."

"What? You of all people I would think would have been like sad or something."

"I know but it would have been stupid if they did, she's what ten? And even though her parents were kind of off they are still her parents."

"Yeah, I guess I get it, but what was your fav part?"

She thought, "I think when she carried the coal and the little puff balls started to crowd around her."

"Mine will forever be when Haku remembered his name." He looked at he clock and his smiled dissapeared, "Hey I have to leave but I'll see you tomorrow." He started to gather everything up and hugged her again.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I need to do this by myself, but thanks." He smiled as he let her go and left.

* * *

 _Ok Louis you got this just tell them and you can either cut them out of your life or they can accept you and you don't need to worry just knock on the door._

He knocks and there was the sound of foot steps, then a loud creak of the door opening, "Hi Grandmother."

"My my you cut your hair that's a pity you had such beautiful hair and it's dyed, dear don't you know that it's unhealthy to do that?" _No hug._

"No it's bleach that hurts your hair and-"

"And why are you wearing such loose cloths people could mistake you for a boy-"

 _NOW_ "T-They wouldn't be wrong." _What was with the stutter and why was that so quiet._

"What was that young _lady_ I'm not sure I heard you correctly?" _Oh you damned well heard me_

"I said they wouldn't be wrong I-I'm trans and-"

"Oh dearie God doesn't make mistakes."

"No, he doesn't it's not a mistake that I'm trans, he has my life planned out for me a-and," _why am I starting to cry_ , "I-I'm perfect in his image."

 _Come on you prepared for this you don't need to cry you have Mom and Mari and everyone else back home you shouldn't need them...but they're family..._

 **Tell me what you think please and again if I offended anyone let me know, but again this is fiction so don't take anything too close to heart. Love you guys and don't forget to Review :)**


	12. GenderSwap

**Sorry for this one taking so long so many tests my brain is fried.**

Louis was starting to ball his eyes out causing his speech to break, "I-I don't know w-what I was expecting from the woman who sh-shunned their own son in-law." He ran he didn't know what else to do, but run.

He went into an alleyway just a couple blocks over and just sank to the ground and sat with his knees against his chest and played with his dad's pinkie ring that he wore on his thumb, "You knew this would happen you knew it and you still thought they would make an exception but-" A dark butterfly landed on his ring and he heard a voice.

"Bonjour, I am Hawlkmoth and you are now GenderSwap-"

"No I'm Louis I fought too hard for that to give it up now."

Ignoring the statement he carried on, "You want people to feel your suffering you want people to know what it's like to have the wrong body. All you have to do is bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." His clothes transform into a black and royal purple suit with a long tail and a dark green bow tie with a white mask. His normally wild red hair was slicked back and seemed to have golden powder in it. His ring stayed the same.

* * *

Marinette heard a scream while she was sketching in the park. She ran, leaving her book on the bench, behind a tree. "Tikki Spots on!"

Ladybug ran toward the scream to find a horrified woman clutching her top. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" they screamed into the sky.

"Ma'am what's wrong where did the villain go?"

"I'm a man! They changed me I feel like I have ten extra pounds on my chest, HELP ME LADYBUG!"

"Sir where did they go!?" She repeated again.

They were going to say in the trees, but instead it was a, "LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Adrien was sitting in his room with Plagg once again, "I need to tell her soon."

"Why? It's kind of fun watching her be so clueless."

"Because it's almost been two weeks since I found out." He paced back and forth, "Maybe I could hint at it while I'm Adrien or I could go to her house with bed head do you think she would get it then?"

"You two have been so clueless, and she couldn't even figure out it was you after the whole feather thing." Just then his staff rang

"Plagg Claws out!" He reached for his staff, "Yes My Lady is there a problem?"

"Yes, my friend they got akumizied and got me. We're at the Park."

* * *

When Chat got there it was hard for him not to laugh, "I'm sorry my Lady it's just you're a Lord."

Her pigtails were gone and the costume was three sizes too small.

"Oh shut up it's not funny, I can barely breath." Her voice cracked as well and was a good two octaves deeper.

"I now understand why you acted the way you did with Reflecta. But not to worry my Lady I won't be so harsh with you." he smiled.

"Aww look what the cat dragged in." Louis said with a evil tone.

"Why does everyone say that to me when I haven't 'dragged' anything in." He asked his lady as he held his pole behind his head. "By the way what's your name?"

"Louis, and you know in most fights they don't talk this much." Louis fired a golden ray at Chat that his him square in the chest as LB tried to get to him in time.

"CHAT!"

He looked down and saw a lot of hair, and now his costume was too tight around the chest but to big around his arms and legs. "Are you kidding me AGAIN AGAIN PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T MAKE ME HAVE HEELS TOO!" He lifted up his leg to find great relief that there were no heels.

While Chat was distracted by his new appearance Ladybug was already fighting, "Louis why are you doing this." _The Louis I know would never agree to this._

"I want people to feel what I feel. _" hopeless...lost...a mistake..._

"But you still have people who love you and want to see you smile and want to be there for you!" She ran to him trying to grab him.

"LIES LIES ALL LIES!" He kept firing at her, trying to slow her down.

She kept running to him and when she reached him she held him, while she heard the sound of Chat's voice.

"She never lies about anything, the only lies she tells is to protect her identity." He said surprisingly calm as he walked over to them. "My Lady is many things but a liar she most certainly is not."

Louis still struggled against Ladybug.

"Please think of your Mom and your friends, think of your Dad. They don't want to see you like this."

Louis calmed down somehow all he could hear was, "Get me their miraculouses!"

"Shut it Hawk Moth I'm done with this." He took off his own ring and broke it, it shocked the superhero duo, but they came to and purified the akuma.

Chat's and Ladybug's costumes fit properly once again and Louis was back in his normal clothes and was smiling.

"Thanks Ladybug for everything."

"Wait," Chat interrupted, "D-do you remember everything?"

"Yeah, is that not normal?"

"No it's not." LB stated slightly confused. "I wonder why you can."

"I'm still wondering why you went by your real name instead of something Hawk Moth picked."

"I am never giving up that name, if someone writes my birth name on my tombstone i will rise from the grave and haunt them past the after life."

The two stood in silence.

"Well, I guess i'll have to see if I can stay at, "He glanced at ladybug, "a friend's or I may cut the trip short."

 **Hope you liked it and sorry if I offeneded anyone but don't forget to Review**

 **Also I'm thinking of doing a one shot based on starrycove's breakdance au so let me know your opinions on that**

 **one last thing to GamerK I would love to share villain ideas with you just pm me:)**


	13. Bridgette

Louis was still with Mari and were playing some games while the sun set.

When she won for the sixth time in a row he said, "Ok I give I can't win." He looked over to her wall of Adrien, "Is it me or does he look like that kinky cat?"

"W-What NO NO WAY ADRIEN IS TO KIND AND SWEET TO BE THAT FLIRTATIOUS CAT!"

He turned back to her, "Know that I think about it you kind of look like Ladybug..."

"Wha-" _D_ _oes he know?!_

"Well I mean same body type same eyes same pigtails...There aren't that many people in Paris like that."

"But there's no way I'm her she's so brave and badass, I'm just clumsy that's it."

"Mari, you are the bravest person I know just tell me the truth you have nothing to worry about."

"There's everything to worry about, I could lose every one I hold dear to me if anyone found out."

"Mari, you won't lose me or your really kinky cat." Louis just smiled and hugged her.

"Can you stop calling him kinky?" Louis let go of her.

"Honey, no one just puts on that much leather without a kink."

She laughed, "By the way don't you have to go back to Nice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Kind of don't want to leave you, but at the same time I don't want to be in the same city as my grandparents."

"Yeah I get that, why don't we go to a cafe or something, you know as like a last hurrah?"

He smiled, nodded and they left.

* * *

Adrien was working at a shoot with his cousin watching over him.

"Come on-a I need a bigger smile just think of a pretty girl." The Italian photographer said.

He would have just thought of his Lady, but ever since he found out Marinette has been popping in his mind more often, nevertheless his smile grew.

Félix was just watching from the corner of the room, just waiting for it to be finished he had been there for at least four hours by now.

"Ok-a just a couple more."

 _You said 'a couple' an hour ago._

But this time he meant it and called for everyone to go home.

"Finally that was taking forever." He said to Adrien.

"Nah, it actually went faster then usual. I'm starving could we grab a bit at the cafe across the street?"

"Fine."

* * *

Mari and Louis were waiting on their food and he spotted the model.

"Hey don't look now but your future husband is here."

She tensed up and blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh calm down he doesn't even know we're here."

She relaxed only to hear him call to her, "Oops spoke too soon."

"Hey Mari, what are you doing here?" He smiled.

"My my friend is leaving tomorrow s-so we thought it would be a good idea to go out and eat."

 _Come on you've had to work on the project and had to go through a family dinner then technically asked him to do it again ugh!_

"Oh well why don't you guys sit with us and I don't believe we've met, I'm Adrien."

" _Nice_ to meet you too I'm Louis and who's the other dude?" He answered for himself seeing as Mari was still trying to grasp what was happening.

"That's my cousin," He gestured back to his table, "He's staying with me until he gets his own place."

Louis nodded and grabbed Marinette's hand and they followed him to the table.

"Who are these people?"

"These are some friends this is Marinette and this is Louis."

Félix nodded and turned back a magazine article.

"Well Mari tells me you two are working on a project what is it?" asked Louis

"Ladybug and Chat Noir," Félix became stiff but still stayed silent, "oh that reminds me I finished the essay so when you're able to look at that text me."

"O-oh yeah, I'm still working on the slide show it's almost done, i've just been busy-"

"Adrien I think it's best if I start home, if you'll excuse me." _I am not going to listen to any Ladybug or Chat Noir if I can help it._

Adrien looked confused but waved as he left.

"Order for Marinette!"

"Coming! Excuse me." She got up and Louis was left to socialize with the boy.

"So I don't mean to pry but you kind of look like Kinky Noir." He smirked.

"I don't see it and why are you calling him kinky?"

"Too much leather. But really just ruffle your hair a bit and you got him."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or-"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kink shame you."

"But I'm not Chat Noir-"

"Ok, I'm just saying, oh and could I have your number I could always have more friend up here."

"Uh yeah sure."

* * *

Félix was walking around the streets of Paris remembering the memories of scaling the Eiffel Tower, and fighting evil. He looked up at the night sky also remembering the trick he played on Ladybug.

 _God I am really stupid._

He kept wandering until he heard voice.

"Hey! Stop! Get the fuck away from me!" _that sounds like..._

Before he knew what he was doing he was running to her.

"Bridgette!"

The sudden sound made her and a man that wreaked of alcohol turn and look.

"F-Félix!"

"Who the Hell are you her boyfriend."

Félix didn't respond but just walked over and said, "Come on I'll take you home." He held out his hand.

"Oi I'm talking to ya!" He pulled his fist back and tried to take a swing, only for the ex Chat to stop it and nail him with his own punch.

He man fell to the ground and looked up with a confusing expression, seeing as he was slim.

Félix took this as an opportunity to grab her and move her behind him.

"And for the record, I'm just treating her like any gentleman would."

* * *

They walked together in silence, he was the one to break it.

"You need to tell me where you live."

"Oh, it's about three streets over, in the apartments."

They kept walking. The silence was there again, it was odd they had known each other so well at one point in time, and now every thing was just awkward between them.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him his expression was the same as ever, cold. "What?"

"I said sorry. I should have never done that to you." To anyone else it would sound fake too mechanical to be a real apology.

"Yeah I am too, I wish we could have parted properly as partners instead of...that."

"Yeah..."

"I-if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here, I thought you moved to England or something?"

"I did, but I came back."

"Why?"

He sighed, "So many questions, you haven't changed a bit."

"So far it can be said the same for you." She puffed her cheeks like a little kid that just got told that they couldn't play with a toy.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do I need a reason?" She seemed mad, but at the same time she wasn't she had a mix of emotions going through her.

"I suppose not." They were getting closer to the complex when he saw a for rent sign.

"Are they renting out apartments?"

"Oh yeah a couple just moved out so they're renting it out, why?"

"I just got back I've been living with my uncle and cousin."

"Oh, well fair warning you would be moving next to me."

"Oh maybe I should just keep looking then and let some old perv take it." He joked, it was a very rare occasion.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think like that, the walls are way too thin, at least with you I could actually sleep." She laughed.

"Hey not funny."

"Aww did kitty get offended?" She asked as she rubbed his hair.

"Please stop."

"Fine but only cause you said please and we're here."

They walked up the stairs, "You don't need to walk me to the door."

"Already more then half way."

They walked a total of three flights and stood in front of the door, "I know this may be a weird thing to ask but is it possible for us to start over?" She asked.

"No, "She stiffed and waited for a reason, but he smiled.

"But I think I'm open to trying friendship again."

 **Hey guys I have just one thing to say I'm going to be really busy for the rest of the summer so updates will be very little to none maybe, most likely. But I still want to hear from you beautiful people so please leave a Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	14. Lordbug

**Heyy! Look who's back, sorry this is shorter than normal but better than nothing right anyway I'll let you read now.**

* * *

It was late at night, Louis had left that morning, and Mari was sitting on her bed with Tikki floating above her.

"How come he could remember everything?" She whispered it had been on her mind the whole time after the battle.

"Well he didn't give up his name, and in case you've forgot all of the villains say, 'I'm not Blah I'm Blha." She posed accordingly.

"Has that ever happened before?" She asked turning on her side to get more comfortable.

She looked up trying to remember but her head fell and looked at her lap, "I have no clue, I'm as old as the human race, I can't remember every single detail of every Ladybug." She said with a little sarcasm behind that cute voice.

"Ok I get it, but I still think it's weird." She stretched and yawned.

"Do you want another bedtime story?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well one time Ladybug was a Lordbug..."

* * *

"Rilla, Can you get me a beer!?" Everette yelled across the bar to the young girl with ivory skin and caramel hair braided to the side and fell over her left shoulder where her sleeve had fallen slightly.

"One moment I have to clean this first!" She yelled back at the olive eyed man with dark blond curls wearing a gold and red necklace.

She finished cleaning and walked to him with a metal cup that had froth spilling over the top.

"Thanks Ri, what time you get off tonight?" He asked taking the cup.

"Oh much too late for a lord to be out." She played with her silver ring. _I don't care if this damn thing doesn't come off I am not kissing that lord douche._

"Then much too late for any young lady to be out as well." He smirked as he drunk.

"I live upstairs sire." She stated as she stopped playing with the metal band and smoothed her dirty apron.

"Right." He was trying to find the words.

"Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

"Wait so Ladybug was the flirt and Chat was the one sick of it?"

"Yeah, but they were a great team, and they did end up together in the end it was odd though Everette only would flirt with Rilla and not when she was Chat, even when he figured it out, guess he was focused on fighting, wait...no"

* * *

"Come on Cat use the claw thing again!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU BUG THAT I CAN ONLY USE IT ONCE YOU USE YOUR DAMN LUCKY CHARM!"

The real reason he never flirted with her as this was because she was terrifying.

He used his charm and got a frying pan, "Don't suppose you have a clue?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE A- JUST GIVE IT!" She threw it at the akumized person's face and hit them hard enough to knock them down, "Ok now purify it before they wake up."

He did and they heard a beep from Rilla, "Well see you later."

"Hey wait I have to tell you something."

"It will have to wait." She started to run.

"Rilla wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, "How did you know?"

"One night I was at the tavern and you were talking to this guy and you said, 'If I can beat you at arm wrestling then you have to stop annoying me,' it was the exact same thing you said to me, but the difference was that I won." He smiled at the memory.

"Yeah...and you sure as hell haven't stopped have you." There was another beep and she rushed around the corner.

He saw a flash of green and he called off his transformation and walked to her, she had her face in her hands.

"And I don't plan too." he lifted her head up and they looked into each other's eyes, he never noticed she had traces of silver in her chocolate eyes.

* * *

"Ok I'm stopping you there I don't want to hear about a makeout session."

"They didn't, me and Plagg didn't want that either so we butt in between their faces and started introducing ourselves. We tend to do that but I don't think I will for you."

"Why? because the chances on me and Chat getting together is none?" She laughed.

"Actually, because me and Plagg will be too busy laughing." She laughed as well.

"Why would you be laughing?" She stopped.

"Well me and Plagg can sense each other so we know who is who, but we made an oath a long time ago never to tell." She continued giggling.

"So you know who Chat is and Plagg knows who I am?"

"Yes, but don't worry we have never told, it takes all the fun out of it." She smiled.

Just then she heard a knock on the door above them.

Tikki hid as Mari walked to her balcony.

"What are you doing here Chat?"

* * *

 _One hour earlier_

"Plagg I can't take this anymore I need to tell her." He was pacing back and forth in his room once again.

"What's the rush and i thought you wanted her to figure it out for herself." He said as he layed on Adrien's desk with cheese on his stomach.

"I do, but this feels like I'm lying to her, I just don't know what to do anymore." His hands were flying about as he tried to come up with a solution to his problem.

"Well I can't help you out, Tikki will think I told." He stuffed the cheese into his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Onmhp, ubhe oud iweuhdn-"

"Plagg, I can speak Chinese, French, and English, but I cannot speak cheese mouth." He stopped and crossed his arms.

"I said, 'oh, right i didn't tell you, me and her can sense each other."

"So, you knew?" His arms uncrossed.

"Yeah, but we made a pack not to tell, and if I give you any more ideas she'll think I stole from one of the previous."

"Oh come on just tell me how I can tell her, this is eating me away."

"Ugh will I get more cheese?"

"Yes, please!" He held his hands together in front of the black cat.

"Alright, then just think what's the first thing to come to your mind when you want to tell her."

He tilted his head towards the ceiling and put his hand to his chin, "uh, me as Chat and reading her a poem."

"Ok the Chat part is good, but something other than a poem."

"Then what climb her balcony rap my tail around her pull her close and tell her I love her?" He rambled and threw himself on his bed in frustration.

"Actually I have heard worse." He said as he floated over to him.

"I am not doing that." He turned his head to look at the Kwami.

"I'm just saying, why don't you just tell her, true she may not figure it out, but you'd be able to bring me cheese."

"Why don't I? Plagg-"

"Hmm?"

"Claw's out!"

* * *

 **Guess what will happen next ;) R &R My Lovelies **


	15. Chat Blanc

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you that i did start working on a break dance au and I'll let you know when I post that, but for now just enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Félix was in his room, staring at the ceiling playing with a broken ring when he heard Adrien talking with someone but dismissed it as teenage ranting, however it was starting to get annoying.

 _What on Earth is he talking about all I hear is something about 'her' and 'cheese'...wait._

He got up, walked to the wall and pressed his ear against it. _Please don't be what I think it is._

What he heard next confirmed his thought.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

 _No. no not him. He's out there risking his life for people he doesn't even know! Are you kidding me I can't lose him! He's the only one who never hated me, sure Bridgette forgave me but she hated me too I know it, it's all my fault it should still be me out there, Not Him._

His mind went crazy with what if's then the next thing he knew was a little butterfly landed on the ring.

"Well this is a surprise." said a voice much deeper than his.

"What the Fuck are you doing." Félix commanded.

"I just want to make a deal, you want to make sure you're precious cousin doesn't get hurt, and in return I want, well I'm sure you know the drill."

Félix was torn, he wanted to save his cousin, but to make a deal with Hawk Moth was something he would never forgive himself for.

"You promise you won't hurt him?"

"Yes, I give you my word."

"You're not going to make me fight him?"

"No you don't have to fight him."

"So am I supposed to be a villain the entire time, or do I keep my civilian form as well."

"That depends do we have a deal?"

He hesitated, but in the end, "Deal."

He transformed and walked to his mirror, he saw his old costume except it was white.

"Hello, Chat Blanc. First thing I want to to do is get Chat Noir."

"But you said-"

"I lied." He laughed.

* * *

Félix saw Adrien pacing on a rooftop he stopped and hid behind a chimney.

"What do I tell her, I can't just go 'Hey Mari I know you're My Lady, and will you be my girlfriend oh by the way I'm the guy you have a crush on' Ugh what did I get myself into." He shook his head and stared at the next roof over.

 _Oh that must be her place._ He ran just underneath Adrien's line of vision and landed on her balcony, and tapped on the door.

He heard footsteps coming up and hid in the shadows.

"Chat what are you doing here?" She asked seeing his silhouette.

"Oh just luring out the real Chat." He stepped towards her and grabbed her, then leapt off the building.

She screamed at the sudden force.

* * *

Adrien turned his head at the burst of panic.

The next thing he knew he was chasing after her calling to her, "Mari!"

When he leapt on her roof, he collided with a red thing flying around in fear then stopped and grabbed his nose, "WHERE IS SHE YOU CAT!"

"I'm trying to save her she just got kidnapped, and will you stop shaking my face!"

She stopped but went on mumbling to herself close to tears.

He looked around for a sign of where they went and couldn't see.

He started to shake, _You can't panic if you do she won't be saved_

"Hey," He said as calmly as he could to the red kwami but she still kept mumbling, "Hey!" She still mumbled and sniffed, "HEY TIKKI!"

She spun to look at him still tears in her eyes, "How..."

"Nevermind how I know you, but did you see or hear anything?"

She shook her head, "No all I heard was her scream and...WAIT SHE SAID CHAT SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

"Ok calm down we can do this, what we need is a plan." _And that was never your_ cat _egory OMG this is not the time for puns!_

"Ok ok you're right, I could go get help, maybe Wu could, oh no he can't transform properly any more."

"Come on, there must be someone, what about the old LB?" He asked his voice starting to break.

"I don't even know where she is or if she'd be able."

"Why don't we just go in and rescue her we can get him after, but let's find her and just get her out of there."

"Yeah they can't be that far." and they both ran.

* * *

Marinette was lying on concrete tied up and blindfolded.

"Ok look fake Chat can you at least tell me where we are and how the hell you're going to lure Chat here." She knew he was close, she could just feel it.

"You don't need to know where we are, as for Chat Noir, he would do anything for his Lady wouldn't he?" He sat in a wooden chair smirking, facing her and saw her stiffen.

"What?"

"You heard me, but don't worry I won't take your _purr_ ecious earrings until that cat gets here."

"How did you?"

"I don't think I'll tell you." He got up and walked a little observing the windows and one door, "I will tell you this though, you look just like her. I guess Tikki has a type."

"I don't understand."

"You know your kwami, Tikki, the last Ladybug looks like she could be your twin."

"No, I don't care about that I mean how do you know Tikki!?" she started to struggle against the ropes again.

"Wow, no wonder you can't figure out who your Chat is. I'll spell it out for you, I'm. The. Old. Chat. Noir." He walked around her.

"She told me you were fucked up."

"Now I doubt she said that." He crouched down and toyed with her earrings.

"I might be paraphrasing a little." she was terrified but she had to be brave.

They both heard a crash and jumped, Chat Blanc into a fighting stance and Marinette fell onto the floor.

"OK NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MARI!"

* * *

 **Hey don't forget to Review and tell me your thoughts on this, I had way too much fun writing this one. Well see you in the next part, bye my lovelies ;)**


	16. Chat Fight

"Nice of you to finally show up," the imposter announces, straightening out of his fighting pose, "I thought you were actually going to let me get away with stealing your Princess." He smirks, pulling his baton free and twirling it casually. "That's what you call her right?"

Adrien follows suit, forming his staff, and looking at Mari and wanting to kill him, but keeping what little composure he could he mutters.

"Tikki go take care of Mari and I'll take care of this cat burglar."

He circles the room, lightly spinning the staff in a loose infinity sign, placing his back to Marinette. "Like I would ever allow someone to harm her!"

"And that is the problem." He stops twirling and throws his baton, knocking away Chat Noir's staff.

He lunges at the black cat, crossing the room in an instant and pinning him against the wall with a forearm.

"Always willing to put your life on the line for someone who doesn't love you. That's why white is the new black, kitten, no worthless ties between partners." He smirks, the false smile not reaching his eyes.

Adrien places his hands against the wall, pulling his legs up and kicking out against Chat Blanc's chest. He stumbles back but regains his balance easily, hissing at Adrien.

"Our friendship is not worthless." He says, glancing about, looking for the lost weapons.

The white cat just shrugs, laughing."Poor, pathetic kitten doesn't know his place."

Giving up on the search he focuses back on Chat Blanc and bolts across the room. He slides between the white cats' legs and grabs his tail, pulling him down to the concrete floor.

* * *

"Come on Tikki can't you go any faster." Marinette whispers

"I'm trying it's kind of hard when you don't have thumbs." She stated as she resorted to biting the ropes.

* * *

Jumping up quickly, Adrien plants his feet on Chat Blanc's wrists." I know my place and it's by My Lady's side, unlike you, who is just a Pawn to Hawkmoth."

Rolling his eyes, the white cat chuckles, "No one controls me, silly kitten." He grabs Adrien's ankles, pushing against his shins, making him fall off and land on his ass.

Scooting backward away from Chat Blanc, Adrien chances a glance toward Marinette. _Damn, she's not free yet._

Climbing to his feet, Adrien glares at the white cat. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I think I will." he says, walking towards where Mari is, hands clasped behind his back.

"Stop Right There!" Adrien growls, preparing to summon his Cataclysm causing all but Blanc to freeze for a moment." Touch her and I'll kill you, bonus, I'll find out what would happen if I use it on a person."

He keeps walking almost nudging her as he walks by,"I'm just retrieving my weapon, would you like yours?" he asks politely, tossing it to Chat Noir's feet. He picks it up, his eyes never leaving Chat Blanc, daring him to harm his Lady.

The cat stops near her head and stares down, "Your loyalty to her is going to be your downfall."

She moves her head towards the sound of his voice, blindfold still on, and spits, landing a lucky hit on his pristine white shoes. "Maybe I should just end her now so we can have a proper fight without feelings. Wouldn't that be nice?" he pauses, glancing at Adrien.

"DONE!" Tikki yells as Marinette swings her legs, bringing Chat Blanc down hard on the concrete. She leaps up and rips off her blindfold.

Adrien runs to her side, and points his staff at the white cat's throat."Are you okay Marinette?"

"I'm fine." she says, darting a glance at Chat Noir, while shifting her weight to one side.

"Anything left to say?" Adrien directs at Chat Blanc,"Or does the cat finally have your tongue?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." He says, pawing at the staff.

"Goodbye, dear Cousin."

He kicks up, sending the staff flying towards Marinette.

Adrien tackles her out of the way as the white cat jumps up and onto the broken window sill, having managed to recover his fallen weapon.

"This was too much fun, we will have to do this again soon." he reaches up and pulls himself onto the roof, disappearing out of sight.

He lifts himself off of her and sits on his legs feeling the adrenaline leave his body and being replaced with all of his emotions.

"Hey...Chat?" Mari said suddenly feeling nervous as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He didn't let her finish as he twisted around and pulled her into a tight hug, "I was so scared." He muttered into the side of her neck.

She didn't know what to do but just hugged him back and she felt her shoulder become damp.

"Chat...Are you crying?"

"Of course I am I could've lost you."

"Chat, I'm fine-"

"No you got hurt don't think I didn't notice."

"Chat look at me," She pulled out of the hug and put his face in her hands, "I'm here, yes I may have hurt my ankle a bit but I'm fine."

"What are we gonna do?" He felt relief being able to ask her, she always had a plan.

"Well first priority is finding a safe spot for both of us."

"Actually, I know a spot." Tikki chimed in.

* * *

She brought the teens down to a hidden alleyway near the park.

Chat insisted on carrying her, she was on his back and she had fallen asleep on the way.

"This is the spot." She stopped over a manhole.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No and it's fine, it's not even connected to the sewer, it's just a hole in the ground."

"Alright fine, hey Mari." He woke her up by a slight bounce.

"We're here. We have to go down a hole can you do that."

She sleeply nodded as tikki lifted the sewer hatch.

When they were all down the hole Chat looked around and said, "This is one fancy hole in the ground."

The walls were smoothed brick with lights all around and the floor was also brick but there were rugs all over the floor. There was a deck with an older computer playing what looked like a security feed. In the corner was a small kitchen and across was a large bed which Marinette had collapsed on.

"Tikki, how does this place have any electricity?"

"There's a generator in the bathroom." She gestured to an area blocked off by a dark, thick curtain.

"Ah. And how his this place here?"

"It was a hideout for the previous," She saw some panic form on his face, "But don't worry, only me and Plagg can open it."

"Ok, and that reminds me, Claws off."

"Dude I need cheese and-" He looked around, "What happened?"

"I need sleep, Tikki can explain." He walked to the bed, thankful that Mari didn't take up the whole thing, he got in and tucked her in as well.

"Wait Tikki?"

"Hey Plagg, so I'll start where I came in..."

* * *

 **Hey Guys sorry this is more on the late side I've been a bit under the weather and school is a thing now so wish me luck :)**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review and tell me what you think Lovelies**

 **P.S. BIG thanks to Daelyn from PyrricDallience on wattpad for the help.**


	17. Bridgette has a Frying Pan

Adrien woke up before Mari, it took him a minute to remember where he was as last night's events filled his head.

He rolled over in the bed and looked at his Lady beside him, he had to tell her somehow. The Kawmies were already up and he got out of the bed and went to them.

"Guys what do I do?"

"How should I know I've been deprived of my beloved cheese." Plagg stated as Adrien rolled his eyes and threw him a piece.

"Well, I think you should tell her parents so they won't worry." Tikki said as she is the voice of reason.

"Oh Shit. Yeah I should do that, but what about my father what do I tell him?"

"Tell him that you will be fine and that Chat and Ladybug are keeping you safe, don't worry too much about it."

He nodded and transformed causing Plagg to yell about him not finishing his cheese.

* * *

When Mari woke up she saw Chat talking with Tikki.

"So everything is ok right her parents know and so does your dad?"

"Yeah they know they even gave me some of her clothes and my dad well...yeah he was just ok."

"What's going on?" Mari chimed in.

"Oh I just visited your parents and told them that you were safe and that they don't need to worry, they gave me some clothes here."

She took the bag and looked at Tikki, "Can I have a word with him...alone."

 _What did I do what is she going to say what do I do_

"Of course Mari I'll be over there if you need me."

"Chat how long have you known?" She said real quietly almost a whisper.

"Umm about two weeks, I'm really sorry I just didn't know how to say it and-"

"Chat it's fine I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, but how did you figure it out?"

"Well, when we were up in the tower I was able to piece it together."

"Oh, so you like actually know me?"

"Yeah."

"And I know you?"

He gave a slight chuckle "Yeah, you know me purrity well." he winked.

"Chat I'm trying to be serious."

"I am too my Lady, it's just that I'm-"

"Chat I don't what to know who you are." She cut him off, and then his face went from playful to hurt.

"I-I mean that I want to guess who you are n-not that I don't want to know who you are just you figured it out and I want to too and-"

"Mari! It's ok but breath."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I get it."

"Ok good now we should move onto more important stuff."

"What can be more important that you Purrinces?"

She rolled her eyes "Oh I don't know, how about the villain who kidnapped me and is still out there?"

"Ok for now that has a slight priority." He started to go to the door to get above ground.

Mari attempted to follow but, "Chat."

He turned around and saw her still limping, "Mari." He went back to her, picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Why don't you say here until that get's better."

"But I need to go with you."

"Not till you can walk properly, until then I'll just hunt for Blanc."

"What will you do when you find him."

"I have no Idea."

"He said he was your cousin didn't he?"

"Yeah but I have no clue where he would go."

"Tikki I need you to do me a favor."

She flew over, "What is it Marionette?"

"I need you to go with him, and I need you to tell us everything about him, and the name of the last Ladybug."

* * *

Bridgette was in her small kitchen eating some cereal when she heard a tap on her window, she sat her bowl down and went to it.

She saw her Chat in white and her face went from curiosity to horror.

"Félix what happened!?" she hurriedly opened the window.

"Long story short I freaked out."

"No I need the long story."

He was pulled in and guided to a chair.

"Fine well-"

 _One hour later_

"And Then I left."

"So your cousin is the new Chat, and he's in love with the new Ladybug?"

"Yeah."

"And that freaked you out."

"Yes."

"And now you got akumaizied by the butterfly."

"Correct again."

"Ok now my question is why are you here."

"You are the only one who can help."

She went to a cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking precaution." She lassoed him and tied him to the chair.

"What the fuck! Why do you have rope in your kitchen!"

"Long story."

"So you saw what I was doing?" He looked down as he heard the voice scream in his head.

"Of course I did, you and I both know that Mr. Butterfly loves having complete control and the longer you're possessed the more he has."

Blanc started to growl and struggle against the restraints.

"Save it kitty soon we'll get you back to normal." She heard a banging on her door.

"Hey Bridgette it's Chat Noir I need to talk with you!"

She went to the door and let him in, "Nice of you to come,but where's Ladybug?"

"She was unable to come, but we need your help. Do you know where-"

"He's in the kitchen tied up."

"..What."

"Just follow me, but is that all?"

Tikki appeared from behind Chat, "Well, would you mind driving us back to the hideout?"

She smiled at her old friend, "I would love too."

"Oh well isn't it my favorite cousin." Blanc stated as they entered the kitchen.

"Félix come with us we will help."

"You'll have to catch me first."

He sprung up from the chair and bolted to the window only to be hit with a frying pan causing him to fall.

"Silly kitty I thought you learned a long time ago I was faster, ok help me get him in the car."

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, once September hit it was one thing after another, and somehow I got a boyfriend so everything's been really hectic lately but I am hoping to finish the break dance au sometime around New Year's. Once again I am so sorry but please Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	18. Black-Bug

**Hello guys welcome back look who's not dead...**

They were all in the hideout around the tied up cat trying to figure out how to get him back.

"Well isn't it simple just turn into LB, break something, and purify the akuma." Said Bridgette sitting on the counter.

Marinette replied from the table next to Chat Noir "Well yes but I have no clue what it could be that I would need to break there's no necklace, paper, or anything really."

"What about the ring?" He chimed in.

"What ring?"

Bridgette's and Adrian's eyes widened and looked at his hands, no ring.

"Did it fall off somewhere?" Chat asked looking around on the floor.

"I'll look in my car!" She said running to the hatch with Tikki opening it.

They all looked and looked for the ring under the bed, chairs, Bridgette even went back to her apartment to look, they couldn't find it.

"Mari, we need to find it, it has to be what the akuma is in."

"Chat it'll be ok we will but we've looked everywhere here, it may be at her place-"

"Wait, what if he hid it?"

"Why would he hide it?"

"What if he knew that Bridgette would beat him and wanted to make sure it wouldn't be broken."

"Ok, that is definitely a possibility, but where would he?"

* * *

 _Last night after the battle_

"Goodbye, dear cousin." He lept to the roof and ran until he felt safe enough to stop for a short breath.

"Why didn't you finish them you could have taken Ladybug's miraculous!" screamed Hawkmoth causing Chat to grab his ears.

"I'm not doing this for you remember, I just want him to be safe, and you were controlling my actions not me."

"Yes, so how did you stop?"

"I am not alone in my thoughts anymore, you know I have a plan."

"Of course I do! But your head is so fucking sporadic that I'm having a bit of trouble following!"

"Well let's just say I know someone you'll be interested in, but first I need to hide this." He took off his ring and started to leap from building to building.

"Where are you going to hide it?"

"Oh I'm thinking the house will do nicely, it big and many, rooms, some that Adrien doesn't even know about, wouldn't you say.."

"What are you implying?" His voice wavered.

"Don't play dumb with me, be happy I didn't figure it out when I was Chat Noir, Uncle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to sound convincing.

"It's obvious, your voice, and one a few occasions you almost called me Félix instead of Chat Blanc. I never told you my name so that means you know me."

"I'm in your mind you know."

"Yes, but you can't seem to follow it either."

"Ugghh, I don't care, just go hide the damn thing."

"Stop denying it, you and I both know the truth."

"Alright fine."

"Ok now I'll hide it in my room, and if I may be so bold, it would seem like I care more about Adrien then you do." His own hand was around his throat.

" _If you dare say something like that again I will end you, even if you are family. Now hide the damn thing and carry out your plan._ "

"Ok ok I will but for this to work I need to also send something to the person with a note attached.

"I don't care just get it done."

* * *

 _Present day: Bridgette's_

"Where is that ring it has to be here somewhere." She looked all over in her kitchen, the window, even under the couch in another room, nothing.

She heard a knock at her door, "Coming!"

"Hello?" She answered the door to find a delivery man."

"Hi does a Bridgette..uhh Cheg live here?"

She sighed at her name being mispronounced..again, but replied, "Yeah that's me."

"Sign here please." She signed and he left.

She opened the small package to find an old picture of herself as Ladybug and her Chat with a sticky note on it in what looked like Chinese.

"What the hell, this isn't even a language it's just scribble." She turned it to see if there was something she was missing.

When she couldn't find anything in that she placed it down, and looked at the picture again, his arm was around her as she stood with an awkward smile in front of the Eiffel Tower. She remembered that day, it was the day before he broke her heart, the last day of them being partners.

Before she knew it she was crying and then a lovely purple butterfly landed in her hair tie.

"Well looks like his stupid plan actually worked."

"Fuck."

"Now no need for that kind of language, you want those days back where you and him were happy, before all that mess."

"Well of course, but you can't help and it would just end up being the same."

"Oh but I can once you get me Ladybug's and Chat Noire's miraculouses I will give them back to you, I will retire and you can put the past behind you and start a new."

"How do I know you're not lying."

"You don't, but it's not like you have a choice now is it."

After he said that she was transformed into her old costume as well but black with white spots.

"Now Black-Bug get Chat Blanc and get the miraculouses."

She had tears in her eyes as she responded against her will, "Yes Sir."

 **Sorry for this one being shorter than usual and I know I said the breakdance au would be up around new years, but because I've fallen so far behind I'll just say it'll be here when it gets here**


End file.
